catsofthewoodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mosspool
Mosspool is a delicate, fluffy, beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes History Mosspool was born during the start of new-leaf. Her father, Hailstorm, and her mother, Willowflower, named her Mosskit because of her soft, beautiful fur and green eyes. As Mosskit grew, she became more beautiful. Mosskit soon became Mosspool. After she became a warrior, two toms called Jayshadow and Stonestorm wanted to become her mate. Mosspool chose Jayshadow, for he had always cared for her. Stonestorm was angry and tried to kill Mosspool. He failed, of course. Jayshadow killed him before he could kill Mosspool. After that, Jayshadow and Mosspool lived happily together as mates of BreezeClan After Stonestorm's death, Mosspool thought nothing could ever go wrong. Now clan cats were noticing she was starting to get 'plump'. Jayshadow had noticed too. Some of the other clan cats asked her if she was eating too much prey. Mosspool declined it all. She then went to the medicine cat to ask why. The medicine cat came to telling Mosspool that she was expecting kits, which thrilled Jayshadow and her. When it was time to move into the nursey, Mosspool felt happier than ever. Since Mosspool was in the nursey almost all of the time, her mate, Jayshadow, would request time off of patrols and training to be with her. When the death of Rabbitpaw was told to the clan after the flood Mosspool might not of lived in, she became so worried Jayshadow had the medicine cat give her some poppy seeds. When Jayshadow was chosen to go on a journey to the drowning moon place, when he almost drowns, and then saved by Foxtail, Windpoppy, Shadebrick, and Sootpelt. Once on ground, he tells the group that before the group left and he was spending time with Mosspool, it might of been the last time he would of seen her and be with their unborn kits. After Jayshadow comes back to BreezeClan, she tells him she is getting closer to kitting. Only a few sunrises later Mosspool starts her kitting, the former medicine cat; Meadowgaze is there, stroking her back and tring to sooth her. Mosspool's one friend; Specklefrost calls for Ripplejag, the new medicine cat to come and help Mosspool. On the way there, Ripplejag sees Jayshadow outside of the nursey at the side, pacing nervously. Mosspool is told by Ripplejag that she will be giving birth to four kits. After the kitting, both Meadowgaze and Ripplejag tell her she did great. Jayshadow is seen nuzzling her and licking her cheek. It only makes Mosspool blush. Mosspool takes her kits outside of the nursey for the first time and a couple warriors gather around saying the kits are beautiful and an elder says that the one reminds her of when Mosspool was then Mosskit since the kit seems to be the most quiet and it has her looks. Jayshadow exclaims that Mosspool and him have named them Briarkit, Driftkit, Spiritkit, and Owlkit. Her kits, Briarkit, Driftkit, Spiritkit, and Owlkit, become apprentices, naming them Briarpaw, Driftpaw, Spiritpaw, and Owlpaw. Their mentors are Windpoppy, Briarpaw's mentor; Sleetstorm, Driftpaw's; Hazelshine, Spiritpaw's; and Amberflight; Owlpaw's. She returns to the warrior's den once they're apprenticed. Coming Soon ﻿